Memories
by 11Unknown11
Summary: Everyone has memories. Happy ones, scary ones, ones that makes you cry, but in all, they're all memories. This is a series of short stories! Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Leyna. Disclaimers: I don't own PJo or HoO!
1. Someday

**Someday**

Sally scooped four year old Percy into her lap and gave him a cookie.

"Percy, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Can I be a fish?" He asked looking up at her.

"No silly,"

"How about a horse?" He asked.

"No Percy."

He was quiet after that. He just looked at her with his sea green eyes. Sally ruffled Percy's hair then set him on the ground.

Percy was quiet for the rest of the day. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Soon, Sally started worrying.

As she set Percy to bed, Percy looked at her cautiously.

"Mommy," He said.

"Yes Percy,"

"I know what I want to be now." He said. " I want to be a hero."

Sally was about to reply when she realized Percy was already asleep.

"One day you will be a hero." She whispered. "Someday."

She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. If only he knew what was coming.

* * *

**Popcorn**

Annabeth was trying not to fall asleep as she lugged her homework home. By the time she did get home, she was ready to collapse. Until she saw Percy. He was sitting at the table, staring at, a piece of popcorn?

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"My homework." He said.

"Your homework is to watch a piece of popcorn? Percy are you sure?"

" I think so. I read it really quickly because I was in a rush. It said to observe popcorn."

Annabeth shuffled through Percy's bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Percy, it says to write a overall essay on piracy."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Then go do it!" Annabeth said. " I have tons of homework to do!"

"Okay, Okay!" Percy scrambled into a different room.

Finally. Annabeth sat down and started to do the tons of homework she had.

After a minute, she heard Percy again.

"Annabeth?" He shouted. "How do you spell piracy?"


	2. Shattered

**Hi! Thanks to anyone who read, favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. I honestly didn't expect that many people to actually read this. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Warning, this contains Mark of Athena spoilers! So if you didn't read MoA yet, then I recommend you don't read this.**

* * *

Reyna knew it. The moment they touched the ground, Reyna had knew it. Jason had left her. (If he ever was hers.)  
She'd tried to hide it, but she knew Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, could tell. She stared out the window from. She could tell that tears were coming. But she was the praetor, she wasn't supposed to show weakness. Not at a time like this. Not ever. Yet, Reyna knew she couldn't stop it.

The sadness in her chest weighed her down. Tears trickled down her cheeks. But then, she felt something different, a feeling she had so many times that she couldn't count. Anger. She felt angry. She felt angry at Jason. At the stupid daughter of Venus. Or Aphrodite. She felt angry at herself. Angry at everything she ever did.

She slammed her hand against the table. Maybe she just couldn't hide her pain anymore. Maybe, she had finally cracked.

All because of Jason.

She couldn't blame him. He didn't do anything.

Piper.

Reyna wanted to hate her. Piper was worth more to Jason then Reyna.

She bit back a scream.

Venus seemed to hate her. All love ever did to Reyna was tear her apart. The children of Venus always said that love was a great thing.

Reyna didn't see that.

All love brought her was pain.

Jason was gone. Not in reach anymore. Because of the stupid gree-

No. She couldn't say that. She seemed to be arguing with herself. Tearing herself apart.

__Tearing a mirror off of the wall, she slammed it on the ground. The wooden frame splintered. The glass smashed into pieces on impact. Reyna collapsed onto the ground. Breathing deeply, she realized what she had done. If others had seen her do that, she wouldn't be praetor anymore. Shivering, she let out a shaky laugh. Then she broke out into laughter.

Her legs quivered as she stood up.

Maybe she was going insane.

Or maybe, she was shattered, just like the thousand pieces of the mirror.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Target

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a long time. First, I'd like to thank anyone that did anything related to this story.**

* * *

**Target**

Percy glared at Thalia. He was doing archery, which he sucked at. And now, Thalia would only let Percy leave to eat lunch until he could at least hit the target. Everyone else had to hit a bulls eye, but Thalia decided to be 'nice' to him and made it so he only had to hit the target.

Thalia was standing a good twenty feet away, smirking. Percy stuck his tongue at her.

"Sorry Kelp Head." She said. "I can't make it any easier for you."

"You could just let me go."

"Nope."

Percy groaned and shot an arrow. It missed the target, bounced off a boulder and landed back at his feet. Glaring at the arrow, he shot again. His finger slipped, and the arrow clattered to the ground. Percy noticed he was the only one left in the archery range. Jason, who had finished ages ago, still waiting for Percy.

"You know what," Jason said. "I'm gonna go get some food."

And he left.

Percy's stomach rumbled like thunder. He gave Thalia his best pleading look. She shook her head.

After about five minutes, Jason came back with plates of food, Frank following him. A few campers from Camp Jupiter were visiting, so naturally, Frank would be there.

Percy kept firing arrows. He looked at Jason and Frank, and gave them his best Please Help Me look.

They continued eating.

Percy realized that Thalia had left.

Finally, Percy couldn't stand it. Aiming an blunt arrow at Jason, he tripped over a rock and the arrow flew in a perfect right angle and hit the target.

Right in the middle.

YES!

* * *

**Fly**

I stared into the sky.

"Hey Percy," I asked. "Have you ever wished you could fly?"

"No."

"Well I do."

"Nico," Percy said. "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?" He shook my shoulders.

"No."

"Nico, flying would get you killed! I thought you knew that!"

"I do." I said.

"Then why do you wish you could fly?"

"Well," I replied. "If I was a normal kid, then I could wish to fly."

"You know, you have a point there."

"I told you."

* * *

**Did you like it? I think this chapter is kinda short, but next chapter I have something better planned. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, PLEASE R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please Review!**


	4. Grin

**Sorry for not updating. But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Grin**

Staying at the Greek camp was okay, until one of the campers started a food fight. Reyna peered at the food war from behind a tree. After defeating Gaea, the Romans were invited to stay at the Greek camp for a week. It was only the first day and the camp was becoming a giant mess of food. Reyna tried not to get too close to the fight. If this was at Camp Jupiter, everyone would already be cleaning up the mess. But sadly, Reyna couldn't do anything about it here.

Reyna stepped out from behind the tree for a moment, then she felt something wet and cold land on her head. Then, Leo popped up right in her face. Reyna glared at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "You're supposed to be throwing food at people."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Roman!" Reyna tried not to shout at Leo.

"Jason's Roman, and he's trying hit Percy with ice cream."

Leo gestured at Jason, who was crouching behind a turned over table and tossing globs of ice cream at Percy's head.

"He's different." Reyna stated.

"Come on!" Leo begged. " I know you want to slam a pie in Jason's face."

"I want to do that to you."

"Well if you come, you can do that." Leo grabbed Reyna's wrist and started to drag her towards the battle.

Once he had finally succeeded to drag Reyna close enough, Leo picked up some spaghetti from a random plate, aimed, and manage to toss it down Jason's shirt.

"You know someone ate from that right?" Reyna asked Leo.

"Yeah." He replied. "Well, throw something!"

"Fine." Reyna picked up a gravy boat, and dumped the gravy on Leo's head.

"Hey! You're supposed to do that to other people, not me!"

Reyna rolled her eyes as she picked up jelly from a plate next to where she had taken the gravy boat from and threw it at Octavian, who screamed when it landed on his head.

"See," Leo said. "It's fun!"

Reyna wouldn't admit it, but he was right. It was fun.

Reyna launched more and more food at many demigods. It felt strange to not be serious and relax for a bit. But it felt good. By the time the food fight had ended, Reyna was almost literally a food monster.

"See, I told you it would be fun." Leo said.

"You never told me that."

"Whatever." Leo said. Suddenly, he lashed out and poured some orange juice on Reyna's head. He grinned smugly.

Reyna gave him an evil face. She reached behind her, picked up her secret weapon which was on the table she was leaning on, and slammed the cake on Leo's face. And she grinned.

* * *

**Scared**

"Come on!" Piper said, pulling Jason towards the big house. "My dad isn't that scary!"

"I heard the hunters were coming today." Jason said.

"Stop wasting time!" Piper said. "We can only talk to my dad now!"

"But I don't want to talk to your dad." Jason said.

"Why not?" Piper asked. "Are you scared of him?"

"Of course not!" Jason said. "I've seen him before."

"Then why don't you want to meet him?" Piper pressed.

"Because," Jason hesitated.

"Because what?"

"I don't know."

"You're scared of him." Piper said.

"No I'm not." Jason protested.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Too bad Jason, you're coming with me." Piper said. "Also, how can you be scared of my dad?"

"I'm not!"

* * *

**That wasn't the best ever. Please R&R! And another thing, the next chapter will be the second last chapter. So I thought about what I should do for the last chapter, and I decided to put a riddle or a puzzle of some sort at the end of this chapter and the next, and whoever gets them right first, will have the last chapter dedicated to them!**

**So here's the first puzzle:**

**5. Percy Jackson  
Valdez  
12. Hazel Levesque**

** Chase  
Zhang  
Mclean**

**And that's it for this chapter. If you do the puzzle the right way, you'll end up with two words.**

**And again, please review!**


	5. Monster

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I decided to cut this fanfiction short and end it with two stories.**

* * *

**Monster**

Leo's legs ached as he sprinted into the darkness. He glanced back at the thing chasing him. It's eyes seemed to glow under the haunting moonlight. Leo's feet hit the ground in an unsteady pace, kicking dirt behind him. The monster that chased after him growled. Leo made a sharp turn in the opposite direction.

It wasn't his fault the monster was chasing him. All he did was knock over the monster's things. He had been walking back to the Hephaestus cabin at about midnight, tired and drowsy, he must have taken a wrong turn. That still didn't make it his fault.

Leo ducked as a rock sailed over his head. Great. Now it was throwing rocks. Leo ran towards the woods. It wasn't very smart to go in the woods at this time, but all he had to do was make a loop, hopefully losing the monster while he was at it. Then he could go to his cabin.

As Leo stepped into the woods, the monster not far behind, Leo wondered why he couldn't just fight the stupid monster. But the stupid monster happened to have a knife, or a claw.

Leo weaved between trees, trying not to loose sense of direction himself. He ran towards a slope at full speed, the monster gaining on him. At the last second, Leo swerved right and the monster barreled down the slope. Leo didn't dare look down. He knew the monster could do better than that.

Jason woke up to a frantic banging on the door of cabin one. Groggily, he pulled himself off of the bed and checked his watch.

5:12. Not the best time to wake someone up. Jason opened the dorr to see a beat, dirty and breathless Leo.

"What the Hades Leo?" He snapped impatiently."I was trying to get some sleep!"

"A m-monster! It chased me for ages!"

Jason glanced at Leo. "Tell me what happened."

So Leo explained everything to Jason. Every single little detail. By the time Leo was finished, Jason was grinning.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Leo the thing chasing you wasn't a monster."

"Well if it isn't a monster what is it?"

"Annabeth."

Leo peeked out of the door of cabin one to see a fuming Annabeth standing outside.

"Oops."

* * *

**This next story is dedicated to OtakuThatIsMe.**

**Waiting**

You stare at the photo in your hand.

It seemed so long ago since you felt like that.

The last time you felt truly happy.

A tear rolls down your face and lands on the photo.

It smudges the marker writing on it.

_**August 18, Victory against Kronos.**_

It doesn't even say August 18 anymore.

Just a little smudge.

There's a pang in your heart,

Like something important just isn't there.

You know what's lost.

You know the piece that holds you together.

It's what made you weak.

You didn't need it before.

Now you do.

But it gave you joy,

The love you never felt before.

But now it was gone.

Not forever, just lost.

And no matter how hard you try to regret ever making the choice,

You can't.

That's against the rules of love.

Or Aphrodite.

You shouldn't care.

After all, you know it was only once.

It could be a first time.

But you know it'll come back.

You just do.

You put the picture down.

You know he will come back.

Percy always does.

* * *

**The End! The very End! Thank you all for reading!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
